Todd Allison and the Male Petunia
by LoveBug53
Summary: Australia, 1936. How did they meet? Why? They were so different; their skin colors, their situation, and their attitudes... So... how did they become friends? Set before, during, and all around, and in-between the flashback chapter for Todd and Petunia, and how they first met. "What's your name?" "P-Petunia." Contains a bit of Todd/Petunia fluff. Please review!


**Wow, why aren't there more "Todd Allison and the Petunia Violet" stories here on Fanfiction?! It's so good!  
Anyways, yeah. The characters belong to Nozomo, not me. The storyline is mine, but eh... Please don't sue :P**

**Hope you guys, if any, enjoy! :D**

* * *

He stared down at the newspaper in front of him, a sharp glint in his eyes.

Eyes once again scrolling over its' contents, the man smirked, his grip tightening around the paper's thin edges.

In one hand he held a pen; the other, the paper. On the paper, circled purposefully in a shade of dull, dark black ink was a small employment add.

_"Florists wanted__: Experience needed, but not required. Limited employment available. For details: call 322-322-322, or arrive at 'Marison's Bouquets' by mid-day on March 3."_

Being a botanist, he knew that he would love being around flowers...

Todd Allison grinned, thoughtfully placing the pen near his chin, before readily clicking it in anticipation.

Yes, he knew that he had found the **perfect** side-job for him.

* * *

**Two hours later...**

Todd Allison had always been an incredibly smart man, and yet, he had never been prepared for this situation. Though there had always been the possibility of it being denied to him, the very idea that he would **not** actually be getting the job he was wanting had been completely unexpected to him.

But here he was. Staring straight into the face of rejection.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Allison, but..."

A short, round, and aged man stood in front of him.

Running a withered, thinned hand over his balding forehead, the manager of 'Marison's Bouquets', Mr. Marison, let out a long, heart-heavy sigh, as he stared forlornly up into the eyes of the young, redheaded male who was looking down at him as if all of his future plans had just been crushed. Though he had yet to mention his fate, Todd could already tell what was coming. He wasn't getting the job.

The owner of the flower shop almost felt bad for what he was about to tell him.

Raising a hand over his heart, the old man breathed in, sighing once again, feeling the slightest tug of the pale green apron, which was wrapped tightly around him, moving along with his breaths. For a quiet moment he looked up at the boy, who was now only a mere 19, or 20 years old, and studied him, running his dark eyes over the boy's person. In appearance, he appeared so bright, and yet... he was so dark. And cold. And distant. He wondered why this boy was here.

He wondered why the boy even **wanted** to be there.

"Well, son... I'm afraid that we cannot hire you. No matter how qualified you might be for the job, we are just too full on staff, so perhaps... perhaps you will just have to go and find somewhere else to work."

Todd felt as if he could have burst out in anger! Lowering his head to keep his temper, he slowly nodded, attempting to swallow down all of the nasty curses that were steadily beginning to build up in his throat. He had been so sure that he would get it...

Damn it, he was **so **qualified for it!

That same morning, waking up in order to drink some freshly brewed coffee (He had to drink caffeine in order to stay awake... and to maintain his sanity). Afterwards, he then went out and bought a copy of the daily newspaper in hopes of finding a job to his liking. He had just moved there, you see...

And low and behold, the add had still been there!

Todd sighed to himself, grumbling over his breath.

Ugh, how had he managed to come for it so late, when he had only left so early to get there, huh?!

Letting out a light growl, he felt his anger as it slowly diminished from within him, and he gradually dropped his shoulders in submission. The brown, floppy cap on his head slipped over his eyes, casting a thin shadow over them, and he glared down at the floor below him.

Now, what would he do?

The old man stared up at him. He continued to study him.

"You know..." the short man, suddenly piped from beside him, thinking it over for a moment. He clasped a hand over Todd's shoulder. "Now that I think about it, you look like you could use a quick pick me up... Come on in lad. You can take a flower, any flower."

Todd blinked. Thoroughly surprised by the gesture, his anger vanished, and quickly turned into embarrassment. "Oh... Well, thank you for the kind offer sir, but I really shouldn't take anything. The shop; it's your business... Plus, wouldn't you want to make money off of your flowers? It wouldn't be right to take any. But still, thank you for the thought. So now... if you would kindly excuse me-"

He began to turn, glancing away from him, until the sound of Mr. Morison's voice stopped him.

"Oh, come on now, boy. It will be my treat."

Just as Todd was about to deny the man a second time, he felt the man's grip on his shoulder tighten in intensity. He felt the sweat on his brow thicken. For one, long moment in time, he just stood there, his eyes shifting suspiciously over to the old man, whom he had just met in hopes of obtaining a job offering. His breaths shallow and labored, as he thought over his options...

There weren't any.

He knew that he couldn't defy him. Worried of what would happen if he denied him again, Todd quickly nodded, forcing himself to swallow down the fear that was beginning to crawl its way up his throat. Beside him, from a height that was a foot beneath him, Mr. Morison smiled, his face an expression of complete and innocent bliss as he stared over at him.

The look, however innocent, sent all of the blood rushing out of Todd's face. "F-Fine..." he muttered, his face turning a sick shade of white. In the forefront of his mind, he desperately hoped that he wouldn't be killed by the end of the day. "Lead the way."

Mr. Morison brightened, happy that Todd was finally complying with him. He face turned into an ecstatic grin, as he moved his hand from Todd's shoulder to take hold of his arm. Pulling on him, he dragged the poor redhead towards his flower shop's front doors.

Pulled behind him, now feeling like a fly, caught within the entrapment of a spider's web, Todd didn't know what to do. His thin brows furrowed in worry, as he was hastily drug into the very depths of "Morison's Bouquets".


End file.
